The Things We Never Knew
by Pineapple55
Summary: Sesshomaru starts having...odd dreams about Inuyasha. What will he do? Will he forget about these dreams or will he confront his brother? InuSess


I was trying to finish chapter 14 on my other story but came up with this instead.

WARNING: This is yaoi meaning if you don't like boy x boy love, this isn't for you. Oh, and if you don't like uke Sessh then this isn't for you either ^_^ You have been warned!

_Thoughts __**Dreams**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the "Inuyasha" characters

* * *

**The Things We Never Knew**

It was a peaceful night. The moon was full and a gentle breeze blew through the forest. Sesshomaru was sitting down with his back against a tree staring up at the moon. Jaken was asleep near a now dying fire while Rin was curled up next to Ah-Un. His gaze went to his sleeping companions. He realized it had been awhile since he last slept when his eyelids became heavy. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_**It was daylight and Sesshomaru was alone walking through the forest. It was silent, but it was an eerie silence. No animals were running about, no insects buzzed around, nothing. It was only Sesshomaru and the trees. He walked through some bushes and suddenly he was in a village.**_

"_**I recognize this place," he muttered. Indeed he did. It was the village that old woman…Kaede or something lived in. The one where Inuyasha and his friends were often visiting…**_

_**Sure enough, he sniffed the air to find that his brother's scent was there. For some reason, his body followed the scent without his mind telling it to. 'What am I doing?' he thought. He stopped at a tree and looked up. Inuyasha was sitting up on a branch lazily.**_

"_**Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called out. He surprised himself when he spoke.**_

_**The younger one was on the ground in a flash, his hand ready to draw Tetsusaiga. "What do you want, you bastard?" he snarled.**_

"_**Take your hand off your sword. I do not wish to fight you." 'I don't?' Sesshomaru was no longer in control of his voice. The words were escaping him before he could even think.**_

"_**Yeah right. What'd ya come for then?"**_

"…_**I just want to talk." When he said those words, both he and Inuyasha had the same look of shock etched on their faces.**_

"_**Talk?"**_

"…_**Yeah. Is holding a conversation too much for you to handle?"**_

"_**Shut up! …Well, um…what do you want to talk about?"**_

_**They talked about their childhoods, about their parents, about everything. The two brothers ended up in each other's company for a long time.**_

'_**What's going on?' Sesshomaru thought. 'We never talk like this.'**_

"_**Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, ripping him from his thoughts.**_

"_**Yes, little brother?"**_

"_**I don't want to fight anymore." And with that, the hanyou wrapped his arms around his older brother. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least but instead of throwing his brother off of him, something told him to wrap his arms around the hanyou. So he did. They sat embracing each other for awhile. Then Sesshomaru felt a cold wind blowing across his face. He blinked and the next thing he knew, Inuyasha was gone. He was alone once again but instead of being in a forest, he was in complete darkness.**_

His golden eyes fluttered open.

_It was all a dream._

That was good, right? He would never talk to that filthy hanyou unless it was to insult him. But why did he have that dream at all? Did he subconsciously yearn for some sort of relationship with Inuyasha? One where they weren't constantly fighting? He gazed up at Jaken and Rin. They were both just waking up.

_I, Sesshomaru, wanting a relationship with Inuyasha?_

"Ridiculous."

--

A couple weeks passed since the demon lord's odd dream. He chose to forget about the entire thing. It was a one-time thing, it would never happen again. He and his companions continued walking until they passed a field of Rin's favorite flowers.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama. Can we please stop here?" Rin asked. Her lord nodded. Rin skipped off happily with Jaken trailing behind her.

He was kind of glad to rest for a little bit. Earlier during the day he had fought a demon that had been in the area. For once, he actually had to put some effort in. He wanted to relax his body for a little bit. He found a tree to sit against and watched Rin twirl around Jaken. The toad demon was mumbling some nonsense to her. He closed his eyes. There would be no harm in resting for a couple of minutes.

_**Sesshomaru was in the forest again. His feet carried him to the same village as last time. He found his brother quickly and the two brothers began talking to each other once again. They didn't even try to put up a fight. They just sat down as if they had been best friends for years. **_

"_**It's nice being in your company, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said quietly.**_

"_**Yes, I enjoy being like this also," the demon lord stated. Why was this happening? Neither of them acted like this normally so why now? Their conversation was nearing to an end. In a few moments Inuyasha would hug him again.**_

'_**Here it comes.' Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou leaned towards him. Something was off though. His arms weren't wrapping around his shoulders like last time. No…he was…and then it happened. Inuyasha crushed his lips to his brother's. The usually stoic demon let the shock show on his face. What was his brother doing?! This was strange. But what was even stranger was that Sesshomaru wasn't fighting it. He wasn't prying his brother off him, or hitting him. No, he was…enjoying it.**_

Sesshomaru awoke with a start. He looked around and saw Rin still messing with the toad demon. He got up quickly. Although his face remained as emotionless as ever, his mind was roaring with thoughts.

_Damn that Inuyasha! How dare he enter my mind like this and torture me! What is the meaning of these dreams?_

"Let's go," he stated coldly, trying to hide the confusion in his voice. Was his body trying to tell him something? _No._

As they were walking, Sesshomaru was deep in thought. _Perhaps I should confront the hanyou. _He tried to picture that conversation in his head. _"Well, Inuyasha," he_ _would start. "I've been having these dreams. In the first one we hugged and in the second one we were making-out."_ He shook his head as he imagined Inuyasha's jaw dropping in pure shock. _Okay, maybe not…_

"Milord?"

Sesshomaru turned around slightly. He gave a look as to say "What is it?"

"Well, milord," Rin started, "I noticed that you seemed troubled by something. Is it anything I can help you with?"

"Stop asking Sesshomaru-sama such silly questions baka! Like you could ever help him!" Jaken squealed.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a warning tone. The imp shut up immediately. He went over to Rin and leaned down so they were eye-level.

"I appreciate your offer, Rin. However, it is nothing you need to concern yourself with," Sesshomaru whispered. Then he let one of his rare, small smiles tug at his lips. Ones that were meant only for her.

"Okay, Sesshomaru-sama!" the little girl beamed. That satisfied her so they continued walking.

Once again Sesshomaru became lost in thought.

--

A few weeks passed by since his "interesting" dream with Inuyasha. Since then he hadn't had another one with his brother, which he was thankful for. It was nightfall and they had stopped for the night. Everyone was asleep except for Sesshomaru but sure enough, he soon found his eyelids getting heavy.

'_**I'm in a cave. Why am I in a cave?'**_

_**Sesshomaru was in a dark, cold cave. He looked around. At first glance it seemed like he was alone but then he looked to the far corner. Two golden eyes, much like his own, were staring at him.**_

"_**Come out, Inuyasha," he ordered firmly. Although he thought his brother was acting strange, he wouldn't let Inuyasha know he himself was a little nervous.**_

_**Inuyasha walked closer to him. The darkness of the cave made it difficult to see but Sesshomaru could still make out his brother's form.**_

"_**Hey, Sesshomaru," he said in a seductive tone. "I thought you'd never get here."**_

_**He crushed his lips to the elder's and this time Sesshomaru kissed back. They both fell to the floor, ripping each other's clothes off. The rest was kind of blurry. All Sesshomaru knew was that he and his brother were now making love…and he enjoyed it like nothing else.**_

Sesshomaru woke up breathing rapidly. He was drenched in sweat. He looked around and found that he hadn't disturbed anyone else. Then he looked down. His eyes widened when he saw the bulge in his hakama. He just had a very erotic dream with Inuyasha. Damn. He got up quickly and left. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

_Oh Kami, now what do I do? What is the meaning behind all this?! _Sesshomaru finally came to a decision. _I can't avoid it anymore…I have to go see Inuyasha._

--

Inuyasha was looking up at the stars scattered throughout the sky. He hadn't been able to sleep for days. Something was bothering him terribly.

_Why am I having these visions all of a sudden? I start to daydream about Kikyo and then the next thing I know, me and my brother are fucking like animals._

Was this some sort of curse? Maybe from Naraku in order to fuck with his head? He doubted it. They hadn't seen Naraku in weeks. Whatever it was, it had to be stopped.

--

Sesshomaru was running now. He had picked up Inuyasha's scent and was following it. He could tell that his brother was alone, perfect. He stepped into the clearing where Inuyasha's scent was strongest. He found his brother lying on his back, staring up at the stars. He jumped up however when Sesshomaru came.

"S-Sesshomaru?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to say. Inuyasha recovered from the shock. His hand went to his sword. "Well?"

Sesshomaru found his voice. "Take your hand off your sword. I do not wish to fight you." _Hm, I said those exact same words in my dream._

He listened. They both stared at each other for a few moments, each of them thinking about the dreams they had involving the other.

Inuyasha could feel himself getting hard. _Fuck! What if he notices?_

Much to the younger ones dismay, the demon lord did notice. Inuyasha could feel his older brother's eyes on him.

"Hm…perhaps you are having the same kinds of dreams too?" Sesshomaru asked.

_What? Is it possible that Sesshomaru is having the same visions as me? No way. He hates me. He can't possibly think about us doing it in the forest or in some cave._

"W-what do you mean?" the younger asked in a shaky voice. Sesshomaru stepped closer to his brother. Now they were about an arm's length away.

"Tell me, when you sleep what do you dream about?"

"…You."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you want to know what it is I dream about in the night?" he whispered. "At first, it was just us talking but every time they get more and more erotic."

"I've realized something, Sessh. I want you."

Sesshomaru crushed his lips to his brother's. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Sesshomaru won because Inuyasha gasped. He did so because he felt a hand go up his shirt and start to pinch his nipples. They broke their kiss in order to strip each other of their clothes. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the younger's waist while Inuyasha lightly dragged his claws down the older one's back. Inuyasha brought them both to a lying position in the grass with Sesshomaru on top. He grabbed his brother by the neck and they locked lips in a fiery passion. It was cut short though when Sesshomaru stopped.

_Oh no. Did I do something wrong?_ Inuyasha thought worried. Then his brother did something he never would've expected in all his lifetime.

Sesshomaru got off of Inuyasha and instead got on his back. When his little brother looked at him curiously he spread his legs and said quietly, "I-I want to be on bottom."

Inuyasha nearly came right there. His powerful, always in control brother wanted to be uke? What the fuck?

"It's liberating not to be in control for once…" the older tried to explain.

"Sesshomaru, that's hot."

Inuyasha jumped on top of him kissing him. He then moved lower leaving behind a trail of kisses. When he reached Sesshomaru's rock hard member he gave it a teasing lick. He smirked when the older one gasped. He teasingly ran his tongue up and down his shaft a few times before completely taking him in his mouth. Just as Sesshomaru was about to release, he stopped. Sesshomaru actually whined in protest.

"I don't want to end this so quickly," Inuyasha smirked.

"Get on with it then," Sesshomaru moaned.

"Fine but we need to prepare first." Inuyasha then put his member near the other's mouth and he understood. He took his member into his mouth, making sure to coat it well. When Inuyasha was on the verge of releasing, he pulled out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

Inuyasha lined himself up with Sesshomaru's entrance. He wasn't sure how…used to this Sesshomaru was so he decided to go slow. With his member slick with saliva, he inched his way forward. He heard his brother hiss at the intrusion but kept going until he was buried to the hilt. He was still until Sesshomaru moved his hips as an indication for him to move. Inuyasha pulled almost out then buried himself again. He kept a slow pace at first.

"Faster," Sesshomaru moaned.

And faster he went. He pulled out and when he went back in he hit a certain spot that made Sesshomaru scream in pleasure. Inuyasha made sure to hit that spot every time. The noises that Sesshomaru made were music to his ears, the moans, the screams. Inuyasha could feel his release coming but Sesshomaru would have to let go first. Inuyasha grabbed his brother's cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Sesshomaru couldn't take it any longer.

"Inuyasha!!" he screamed as he came. His muscles tightened around Inuyasha's own cock and with one last deep thrust he came inside Sesshomaru. After they rode out the remainder of their orgasms, Inuyasha pulled out of his brother. He lied down next to him on his side, both of them panting. Inuyasha wrapped an arm over his brother's chest.

"Wow, the great Lord of the West, who would've thought he liked being uke?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Tell anyone and you die," Sesshomaru threatened. That only caused the younger one to smirk.

"Aww, you won't kill me." He nuzzled his brother's neck.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because if you try, I know how to make you squirm."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha decided to demonstrate. He slid the hand resting on Sesshomaru's chest down between his thighs. Soon, he had the demon lord bucking and writhing about.

"See? Just look at how I've got you now."

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed that lemony goodness! Now, I swear that I'm working on my other story, since it's been awhile since my last post. Well, bye-bye ^^


End file.
